


I kissed a boy and I liked it

by Tsukigakireida



Series: Owls in love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Kuroo, Boners, Cheesy, M/M, Sex Talk, owls in love & sexy kuroo, soft angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukigakireida/pseuds/Tsukigakireida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vi esa escena de la serie Ore Monogatari, y tuve que escribir esto. Tuve que hacerlo, de verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kissed a boy and I liked it

**Author's Note:**

> Os traigo este fanfic que publiqué ayer en mi tumblr :D

Algo era diferente en el gimnasio aquella tarde.

El aire parecía más espeso, las pelotas hacían más eco al rebotar. Todos estaban jugando a medio gas, sin apenas concentración. Y Akaashi sabía por qué.

Porque el alma del equipo estaba más apagada que nunca.

Lo más habitual era que Bokuto fuese ruidoso en el buen sentido: que entrase en el gimnasio con un derroche de alegría que encendía las energías de todos. Quizá con una frase como “¡Akaashi! ¡¿Sabías que los perros y los gatos pueden ser zurdos?! ¿A que es impactante?” y le miraría con una sonrisa, esperando la reacción del setter.

Era la situación más habitual, pero no la única. Había veces en que Bokuto entraba en el gimnasio arrastrando los pies y gruñendo algo ininteligible que sonaba a “estupidoprofedematesnotienesqueponerteasísóloeraunejerciciomalprepotentenoteniasquehacermesaliralapizarraparaeso…” y seguía así hasta que Bokuto golpeaba la primera pelota y se hinchaba de aire y felicidad.

En el tercer caso, menos corriente, Bokuto entraba lloriqueando algo como “Akaashi han dicho que van a cancelar mi serie favorita de la Juuuump ¿por qué?!!!” pero también se solía calmar con el volleyball. 

Lo que no había pasado nunca era aquello.

Bokuto había entrado como una persona más. Con un “buenos días” educado, y un silencio sepulcral a su alrededor. No estaba concentrado, y no había gritado “¡¡¡¡heyheyhey!!!!” al conectar uno de los mejores spikes del día. Simplemente estaba pensativo todo el tiempo.

Y si el equipo tenía escalofríos, Akaashi estaba aterrado.

¿Qué extraño estado de ánimo era ése? ¿Cómo se curaba? ¿Qué iba a pasar a continuación? Veía esas preguntas en las miradas furtivas de sus compañeros, pero no tenía respuestas para ellos.

Cuando el entrenamiento acabó, Konoha le hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba Bokuto secándose con una toalla. No hacía falta se se lo dijese. Suspiró mientras el equipo se escabullía furtivamente para dejarles solos. 

—Bokuto-san…

—Ah, Akaashi —Bokuto sonrió muy poco, sin mirarle—. Dime.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. No te preocupes.

Había respondido muy rápido. Calmado. Se parecía mucho al capitán que Akaashi siempre había rezado por tener, pero aquello en Bokuto era tan raro que le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Bokuto-san, si alguna vez quieres hablar, de lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? —insistió Akaashi.

El capitán le miró finalmente. Sonrió. 

—Suenas muy serio, Akaashi. No quería preocuparte. La verdad es que sí que me ha pasado una cosa, pero es una tontería… una chorrada. No me hagas mucho caso. Ya sabes que suelo exagerar y...

—Si algo te preocupa, entonces no es una tontería, Bokuto-san. Eres tú el que parece preocupado. Si te puedo ayudar…

Bokuto se movió nervioso, separó un par de veces los labios, indeciso. Quería hablar pero no se atrevía. Finalmente suspiró.

—Es que creo que he hecho enfadar a Kuroo. 

Eso no lo esperaba. Akaashi se limitó a asentir, dándole tiempo para continuar. Pero sintió un poco de rabia en su interior. ¿De dónde venía?

—Bueno, hice algo malo, y creo que se ha enfadado. Tengo miedo de que no quiera volver a ser mi amigo, Akaashi.

Bokuto se sentó en el banquillo y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Estaba sonriendo a Akaashi, pero era como un libro abierto. Estaba más triste que después de perder un partido. El setter se sentó a su lado, con un peso en el pecho.

—¿Has dicho que “crees”? ¿No lo sabes seguro?

—¿Cómo saberlo? —el ace se pasó las manos por el pelo—. No hemos vuelto a hablar. 

—¿No sería mejor si le preguntases?

—¿Y si me dice que sí?

—Entonces si has hecho algo malo sólo tienes que disculparte.

—¡Es que no lo sé, Akaashi! Yo… ah… tú eres más inteligente que yo… quizá tú puedas entenderlo, no lo sé… es que no sé… ni siquiera sé cómo contártelo…

Akaashi tragó saliva, inquieto. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero no era el momento de pensar en sí mismo, estaba claro que Bokuto le necesitaba.

—¿Quizá es más fácil si empiezas por el principio, Bokuto-san?

—Sí… —Bokuto se miró las manos—. El principio… bueno, todo empezó porque el viernes en el entrenamiento estaba hablando con los demás de chicas... 

Akaashi suspiró. No le iba a gustar. Estrechó los ojos como el que espera un golpe, pero no dijo nada, sólo asintió.

—...y bueno, la cosa fue… —¿era rubor lo que había en las mejillas de Bokuto?—. Bueno les hablé de la chica con la que salía en la secundaria baja. Pero entonces Konoha preguntó que si habíamos hecho… bueno, que le dije que no, que ni siquiera nos habíamos besado. Y claro se empezó a reír de mí. Dijo que voy a cumplir dieciocho y que era de loser no haber besado ninguna chica, y que probablemente lo haría tan mal cuando tuviera una novia que la iba a espantar y que…

—No tiene nada de malo no haber besado a nadie, Bokuto-san. Seguro que Konoha-senpai te estaba tomando el pelo, puede ser muy molesto a veces.

Bokuto le sonrió. Se incorporó un poco, y de nuevo volvió a dudar antes de hablar. Una vez, dos veces, tres… pero desistió y miró al techo. Por un momento Akaashi creyó que le iba a preguntar algo bastante incómodo; que si él lo había hecho. Agradeció que desistiese.

—Gracias por decirlo, Akaashi. Ojalá hubiese hablado contigo antes, es una lástima que te fueses antes ese día.

“No sabes cuánto. No sé cuánto. Pero estoy seguro de que lo voy a lamentar cuando sigas tu historia”.

—¿Entonces le pediste consejo a Kuroo?

Bokuto asintió. 

—Más o menos. Había quedado con él ayer por la tarde para jugar al nuevo Tekken. Se ve que Kenma le está dando unas palizas brutales y quiere practicar para vencerle, así que fui a su casa a jugar.

Akaashi bajó la vista, ¿quizá podía pedirle que parase? ¿Que no se lo contase? ¿Que estaba demasiado celoso para oírlo?

—...entonces se me ocurrió. Le dije “eh, Kuroo, ¿puedes enseñarme a besar?”...

Los dedos de Akaashi estaban blancos, apretados bajo el borde de su camiseta.

—...y él contestó: “no”. “¿Por qué no?” pregunté. Y él dijo “porque la única manera es practicar y no me apetece besarte”. Nos reímos. Y entonces tuve una idea genial, Akaashi, o eso me pareció…

“No quiero saberlo, por favor” suplicó Akaashi mentalmente. “Por favor, no”.

—¡Fui a la cocina y cogí papel transparente para practicar sin que fuese un beso de verdad!

Akaashi se oyó reír. ¿Cómo podía hacerle gracia en un momento así? Pero es que aquello era TAN Bokuto, que era imposible no reírse. Ah… 

—Volví a la habitación y le expliqué mi idea a Kuroo, pero me dijo que era estúpido. Así que se lo demostré, cogí un trozo de plástico y se lo puse en la cara, y le besé a través del plástico. 

Bokuto se cruzó de brazos, sonriente, como si hubiese demostrado una teoría. Pero su cara cambió en seguida a la tristeza. Entonces Akaashi se acordó de por qué estaba aguantando aquella historia, por mucho que doliese. Se trataba de la tristeza de Bokuto.

—¿Entonces se enfadó porque le obligaste a recibir tu beso, Bokuto-san? La verdad es que es bastante…

—No, no, qué va —dijo rápido Bokuto—. Me llamó estúpido, pero no se resistió ni nada. Al principio se estaba riendo a través del plástico. Pero…

Bokuto se puso rojo.

“Por favor no hagas que te sonsaque, Bokuto-san. Voy a vomitar” pensó Akaashi, pero por otro lado, Bokuto sonrojado era especialmente tierno. No había hecho aquello con malicia, y no estaba estrujando el corazón de Akaashi con malicia. Simplemente era así. Actuaba antes de pensar, y en cuanto a Akaashi no sabía nada. No podía saberlo.

—...al principio se estaba riendo, pero luego se puso serio. Es una sensación rara la del plástico sobre los labios, pero a pesar de ello se sentía cálido. Es muy curioso, Akaashi. Es como tocar a alguien con un guante. Pero cuando Kuroo se puso serio… no sé, empezó a hacer cosas raras. Se acercó, y además de sus labios podía notar su lengua a través del plástico, era muy extraño. Pero me dijo que me estaba enseñando, así que hice lo que me dijo. Más o menos, porque… —Bokuto bajó la voz a tono de confidencia— bueno estaba intentando meter su lengua en mi boca, pero el plástico se lo impedía. Aún así me hacía cosquillas, y me sentía, no sé, raro. No era un beso de verdad pero lo parecía demasiado.

>>Y de pronto las manos de Kuroo estaban en mi cintura. Yo estaba sujetando el plástico, así que apenas podía mover las mías, por eso no pude pararle cuando las metió debajo de mi camiseta. Me dio un poco de miedo, pero más que por eso, por la cara que estaba poniendo. Tendrías que haberle visto, parecía otra persona. Y me caí, de lo mucho que estaba presionando, y se cayó encima mío. Intenté pedir tiempo muerto, pero no estoy muy seguro de si llegué a decir algo.

>>Entonces ocurrió. Me mordió el labio y cortó el plástico con los dientes. Y bueno… me sentía muy raro Akaashi. ¿No quería pero sí que quería? Era como que mi mente me decía que no, pero se sentía bien, no sé… movía su lengua de una manera que me hacía cosquillas pero agradable, y me mordía a veces, pero flojito, y…

—¿Qué pasó después, Bokuto-san? No necesitas contarme todos los detalles —le cortó Akaashi.

—Ya, perdona —Bokuto se rascó la nuca y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Entonces se movió contra mí, y me asusté mucho. Estaba… se había… noté que… se…

—¿Estaba excitado?

—Sí —contestó Bokuto, y tragó—. Así que le empujé y me fui. Le oí que me llamaba mientras me iba, pero no volví. No sé, me fui corriendo de allí. Me dejé la cartera, así que tuve que volver andando a casa…

—¿Y por qué crees que es él quien se ha enfadado contigo?

—No lo sé —Bokuto se miró de nuevo las manos, inquieto—. Creo que no debería haber empezado todo eso. Él dijo que no quería y al final… no sé, me siento mal. No ha vuelto a llamarme, quizá… quizá está enfadado por algo de lo que hice y…

Akaashi negó con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Bokuto-san?

—¡Claro!

—¿A ti te gusta Kuroo-san?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es mi mejor amigo! Nunca pensé que… no. No. Kuroo es atractivo, eso puedo verlo incluso si es un hombre, pero… no… no le veo así, imposible.

—¿Entonces por qué quisiste que él te enseñase a besar?

—Pues… no sé… ¿porque sabe mucho? Tiene ese aire de saber lo que hace… ¿Si vas a aprender, aprende del mejor? No lo sé. En ese momento me pareció buena idea. Incluso fue divertido. Pero cuando todo se volvió serio… no lo sé, Akaashi. No quería estar allí ni hacer eso con él. 

—¿No será que te sientes culpable porque piensas que empezaste algo y le dejaste a medias, no?

—No… no creo… no sé… ¿sí? ¿quizá?

Akaashi se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues eso sí es una estupidez, Bokuto-san —le dijo y sintió que había sonado rudo. No quería volcar su rabia en las palabras, pero no lo podía evitar—. ¿Acaso no le decimos a las chicas que pueden decir que no cuando quieran? Pues lo mismo se aplica. Da igual si lo empezaste, puedes parar cuando quieras, Bokuto-san. Siempre tienes que poder decir que no si no te sientes bien con algo. Y si Kuroo se ha enfadado por eso, Kuroo es gilipollas.

Bokuto le contempló con los ojos muy abiertos. No sabía si por lo que había dicho o porque había obviado los honoríficos, ¿y había usado palabrotas? Akaashi se mordió el labio. Estaba frustrado, dolido y celoso, y quizá no era el mejor estado de ánimo para consolar al ace. 

—Supongo que tienes razón… —admitió el capitán, reaccionando—. Gracias, Akaashi. Muchas gracias. Me siento mucho mejor.

—No es suficiente —dijo Akaashi, levantándose—. Ven conmigo. 

Bokuto le siguió hasta el vestuario, que ya estaba vacío. Akaashi señaló su taquilla.

—Kuroo es una persona importante para ti, ¿verdad? Entonces llámale y habla con él antes de que esto sea más grave.

Bokuto palideció pero cogió el móvil.

—¿Y qué le digo, Akaashi? —preguntó Bokuto—. No sé cómo…

—Empieza por pedirle tu cartera. No puedes ir andando a todas partes, ¿verdad? —Akaashi hizo un gran esfuerzo para sonreírle.

Bokuto asinitó y marcó.

—Hola Bro, soy yo —saludó cuando Kuroo descolgó.

“¡Bo! ¿No estás entrenando? ¿Qué pasa?”

—Ah, ya hemos acabado por hoy. El entrenador nos ha dejado salir antes porque hoy todo el mundo estaba como cansado.

“Vaya. Bueno, así descansáis, es mejor.”

—Sí. Oye… ayer… ¿Me dejé la cartera en tu casa?

“Sí. Bo, la tengo justo aquí.”

Se produjo un breve silencio.

“Oye, ¿quieres hablar de lo de ayer?”

Bokuto tragó. 

—Yo…

Kuroo suspiró. 

“Pensé en llamarte, pero no sabía si estarías molesto. O si no querrías hablar de eso.”

—¿Yo?

“Sí, claro. Aunque tu lógica no fuese muy lógica, porque lo que estabas pidiendo era que te besase, creo que no te estabas dando cuenta de lo que implicaba. Y al final se me fue un poco la mano y me excedí. Lo siento.”

—No… yo creía que tú estabas enfadado… 

“¿Yo? Fuiste tú el que se fue corriendo como si te hubiese intentado matar. Pensé que no querrías saber nada de mí en un tiempo.”

—¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo estaba un poco… avergonzado… 

“¿No me digas que porque te besó un hombre?”

—No, porque... estabas…  _ excitado _ —usó la palabra que había dicho Akaashi.

Oyó una carcajada de Kuroo.

“Nos estábamos enrollando, Bo. Lo considero ¿normal? Mira, no quiero que te hagas una idea rara por si acaso le estás dando vueltas; no suelo besar a hombres, pero tampoco tengo mucho en contra, la verdad. Ayer me metí un poco demasiado en algo que sabía que no iba en serio, pero no pretendía nada raro. Si quieres cuando vengas a buscar la cartera lo hablamos mejor.”

—Vale… ¿entonces todo está… bien?

“Sí por mi parte.”

—También por la mía. Bro, te tengo que dejar que Akaashi me está esperando.

“¿Se lo has contado a Akaashi?” se sorprendió Kuroo al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, ¿por? Él me ha dicho que te llamase.

Kuró silbó. 

“Nada, nada. Cosas mías… oye, es un buen chico. Deberías cuidarle más, Bo. Piénsalo bien.”

—¿Qué quieres dec…? ¿Kuroo? —pero había colgado.

Bokuto se giró hacia Akaashi, que ya había acabado de cambiarse, y le estaba haciendo una reverencia.

—Hasta mañana, Bokuto-san.

—¡Akaashi, espérame!

—La… la verdad es que tengo un poco de prisa…

—Pero si hemos salido antes, Akaashi… —se quejó Bokuto—. No tardo nada de verdad.

Akaashi suspiró. No sabía decir que no. Aunque sólo tuviese ganas de encerrarse en su habitación a oscuras y morir un rato, si el ace le pedía cualquier cosa, se convertía en la primera prioridad para Akaashi. Se apoyó en las taquillas, y miró su móvil pensando “Keiji, eres un idiota”.

—Kuroo no está enfadado para nada, ¿sabes? De nuevo he sido un tonto.

El setter ni siquiera levantó la vista del teléfono. Bokuto se quitó la camiseta y se secó. No quería esa visión en primer plano en ese momento, se dijo Akaashi, enfadado consigo mismo por ruborizarse.

—Ha dicho que eres un buen chico.

—Qué bien. 

—¿Sabes?, me gustaría agradecerte todo esto. ¿Crees que puedo invitarte a comer algo?

—Bokuto-san, no tienes tu cartera. 

En cualquier otra ocasión Akaashi se hubiese callado, hubiese pasado un rato divertido comiendo cualquier cosa, y a la hora de pagar hubiese fingido que le molestaba lo descuidado que es Bokuto. Pero todavía tenía aquella imagen mental de Kuroo y Bokuto compartiendo saliva demasiado reciente.

—Es… es verdad…

—Además, tengo un poco de prisa. Tengo que acabar un trabajo para mañana.

—Sí, perdona. Entonces, ¿puedo acompañarte a casa?

—No hace falta, Bokuto-san —le respondió irritado.

El ace le miró desvalido. Parecía como si le hubiese abofeteado. No le había hecho daño a propósito, nunca, pensó Akaashi. Simplemente no lo sabía. No sabía lo que Akaashi sentía. No era su culpa. Hacía mucho que había decidido no decirle nada por el bien del equipo. Quizá cuando Bokuto se graduase, se atrevería. No tenía muchas esperanzas, pero quizá así no tendría que verle besar a otros o al menos no le hablaría alegremente de ello. Porque incluso podía besar a chicos, ¿no era eso lo que acababa de descubrir de Bokuto? Eso le daba más rabia todavía. ¿Por qué? Si lo podía hacer aunque no significase nada…

“Keiji, no. No. Mala idea. Para” le gritó su cerebro, pero era demasiado tarde. Al final sólo tenía dieciséis años y estaba enamorado de Bokuto. ¿Por qué no podía permitirse ni una sola locura nunca? 

—Si quieres agradecérmelo, Bokuto-san —dijo mirando a Bokuto a los ojos—, quizá puedes enseñarme lo que aprendiste de Kuroo ayer.

—¿Eh?

Tardó cinco largos segundos en entenderle. Se había quedado a medio abrochar el último botón de la camisa, cuando enrojeció completamente. Parecía que le fuese a salir vapor de las orejas.

—¡¿Akaashi?!

—Me gustaría aprender.

El setter le dio quince segundos más para que mirase en todas direcciones, acabando de entender el significado de su petición. Siguió recostado en las taquillas, paciente.

—Pero… —empezó Bokuto, rascándose detrás de la oreja—. No tengo ningún plástico ni nada… y tampoco es como si hubiese aprendido mucho… en verdad no sé si se puede decir que aprendiese algo útil… ja, ja, no me gustaría espantarte y que pienses que...

Akaashi le dio treinta segundos más para decidirse. Bokuto seguía poniendo excusas. Finalmente suspiró, había llegado el momento de convertirlo en una broma. Se incorporó con calma.

—No te preocupes, Bokuto-san, siempre se lo puedo pedir a Kuroo —dijo riendo y girándose—. Si vas a aprender es mejor aprender del mejor, ¿no era así?

El sonido metálico que hizo la mano de Bokuto contra las taquillas al golpearlas resonó en toda la sala. Akaashi chocó contra su brazo, que acababa de encerrarle, todavía aturdido por el sonido.

Se giró hacia el capitán, y pese a sus amplios conocimientos en bokutología, tenía una expresión completamente desconocida. Se parecía a la mirada de rabia de cuando un contrincante pasaba la pelota justo por delante de sus narices, mezclado con la seriedad de antes de un partido importante.

Notaba la ira de Bokuto, pero también algo distinto, más profundo. Le estaba mirando como un ave de presa. ¿Qué había hecho para enfadarle tanto? ¿Qué…?

Bokuto cruzó el espacio entre ellos y le besó. 

Akaashi cerró los ojos en cuando entendió que le estaba besando. Le latía tan fuerte el corazón que lo podía sentir en los tímpanos. Los labios de Bokuto eran suaves, su cuerpo entero desprendía calor. Olía a desodorante de hombre y a su aroma característico. Akaashi sintió que se hundía en aquella sensación.

La lengua de Bokuto acarició sus labios pidiendo paso. Sus manos sujetaron a Akaashi de la cintura, atrayéndole más, a la vez que el estómago del setter se encogía. El beso se volvió intenso, con Bokuto saboreándole, lamiéndole, incluso mordisqueando alguna vez. Si algún pensamiento oscuro cruzó por su cabeza, Akaashi estaba demasiado abrumado para prestarle atención. Todo lo que conocía era la sensación de la lengua de Bokuto contra la suya, sus dientes en sus labios, sus manos acariciando su cintura, su espalda.

Notaba el pecho de Bokuto contra el suyo, moviéndose al ritmo de una respiración rápida. Casi podía oír sus latidos. Puso las manos sobre sus brazos, notó bajo la tela los músculos fuertes que le rodeaban, y subió por ellos hasta sus hombros, hasta detrás de la nuca del ace.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, del espacio. Tenía calor, estaba ardiendo. Se sentía mareado, como si hubiese tomado algún tipo de droga. Y sabía que se iba a acabar, pero no quería, no podía parar. 

Un sonido se escapó de los labios de Akaashi, rompiendo el beso. Bokuto se apartó unos milímetros de sus labios y ambos cogieron aire pesadamente.

—Bokuto-san… —susurró Akaashi, y besó al ace. 

Enterró los dedos en el pelo de Bokuto, mientras le devolvía el beso. El ace dio un pasito adelante y le atrapó contra las taquillas, mientras agarraba sus caderas con fuerza. Las rodillas de Akaashi apenas sujetaban su peso, y oía su propia voz emitir ruidos cada vez que tomaba aire.

Las manos de Bokuto se movieron, trepando desde la cintura por el interior de su camisa, acariciándole la piel. 

—¡Ah…! —se sorprendió Akaashi.

—¡Lo siento!

Bokuto retiró las manos de golpe, y partió el beso. Sin embargo no se alejó. Se quedaron un segundo en silencio, disfrutando del calor mutuo en un abrazo apretado. 

El setter movió la cabeza un poco para mirar a Bokuto que descansaba la barbilla en su hombro. El ace le devolvió la mirada pero la apartó en seguida. Estaba rojo, sofocado y respiraba deprisa.

—Akaashi… besas muy bien…

El setter volvió a la realidad en ese instante. Se tuvo que tapar la cara con una mano, muerto de vergüenza. Acababa de besar a Bokuto. Acababa de besar a Bokuto. Empezó a temblar según lo asumía. 

—¿Akaashi? —preguntó Bokuto, intentando mover su mano para verle la cara. Cuando lo consiguió, el propio ace se puso rojísimo; el setter no quería saber qué cara tenía en ese instante para provocar esa reacción.

Se volvió a cubrir y se escabulló del abrazo. Esperó a que el capitán acabase de vestirse de espaldas a él, sin más conversación que “qué hora debe ser” “las siete” “¿Las siete ya?”. Cuando Bokuto acabó de recoger, salieron del club y pasearon hasta casa de Akaashi, por mucho que le dijese que no hacía falta que le acompañase.

* * *

 

~ BONUS ~

 

—Quieres decir que te gustó.

Bokuto asintió varias veces. Estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación de Kuroo como un indio, estaba sonrojado y tenía los ojos muy redondos. 

—¡Fue completamente diferente! No estoy diciendo que tu lo hagas mal, bro. Pero Akaashi es… ahhhh… no lo sé, fue como mejor, mucho mejor. 

—¿Mejor que yo? —preguntó Kuroo, que estaba sentado en su cama descuidado.

—¡Sí! 

La sonrisa de Kuroo se volvió gatuna. 

—Bo, ¿de verdad crees que después de explicarte lo que significa “bisexual” hace diez minutos, es buena idea que me des curiosidad sobre cómo besa Akaashi?

Bokuto parpadeó varias veces, procesando la información. Luego se levantó de golpe.

—¡¡Traidor!! —gritó mientras le señalaba—. ¡¡Eres mi amigo!! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! 

—¿Qué te estoy haciendo exactamente? —preguntó Kuroo, calmado. Apenas podía esconder la gracia que le hacía aquello.

—¡¡Has dicho que quieres besar a Akaashi!!

—¿He dicho eso?

—¿...sí?

—Nah —Kuroo movió la mano quitando importancia—. Además, Bokuto, ¿por qué es eso traición?

—¡¡Porque es Akaashi!! —gesticuló Bokuto exageradamente, como si fuese obvio—. Y él dijo que quería...

Una neblina oscura envolvió al capitán del Fukurodani, que de pronto parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

—...Akaashi dijo que quería besarte porque eres el mejor… —empezó a lloriquear Bokuto.

Kuroo miró a un lado, sudando un poco.

—Bro, dudo que dijese eso. 

—…¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo si le gustas a Akaashi? Quiero desaparecer...

Kuroo suspiró. Bokuto tenía que darse cuenta solo, pero a veces era tan obvio que parecía mentira. Optó por la única cosa que podía decir.

—Bo… No voy a besar a Akaashi, nunca, ni siquiera si él me lo pide. Pero que no me lo va a pedir. 

—No podrás resistirte…

—Que sí.

—No, es imposible, porque Akaashi es…

Bokuto paró en medio de la frase. Se quedó paralizado. Kuroo casi vio cómo se encendía la bombilla. El aura negra desapareció, y sólo quedó una expresión de sorpresa que le hacía parecer más un búho. 

—Kuroo…

—¿Sí?

—Creo que me gusta Akaashi...

Kuro tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de su vida para no aplaudir. Apenas contuvo las lágrimas de triunfo. Llevaba más de un año intentando que se diese cuenta.

—Eso que has dicho antes… de que te gustan los chicos y las chicas… creo que lo entiendo… —Bokuto le miró muy serio—. Creo que me gustan las chicas y Akaashi. No, creo que Akaashi me gusta más que las chicas. 

—Por fin.

—¿Y qué… qué hago ahora?

—¿Ahora? Pues le pides salir.

—¿EEEEEEEEEEEH? No, no puedo hacer eso, Kuroo, qué va a pasar, y si me dice que no, y si no le gusto, pero entonces cómo puedo saber si le gusto, porque es Akaashi, no quiero que piense que no me gusta pero si le digo que me gusta entonces…

Kuroo escuchó aquella frase que no tenía pausas durante cinco minutos, y luego otra igual de larga. Entonces entendió que empezaba una etapa igual de dura o peor que la anterior. Sonrió y movió la cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!!!
> 
> Publi: tsukifanfics.tumblr.com
> 
> ILY<3


End file.
